Java Hit
by Love Well Spent
Summary: A couple one-shots that include coffee porn and other creative ways Edward and Bella do to pass the time. Romance, as well as smut, ensued.
1. I Want You

**JAVA HIT**

_Chapter One_**  
**

* * *

"Ow." Bella jerked her hand away from the knife that she had been holding, letting it clatter to the floor as she surveyed her finger tip, which had begun to bleed. "Shoot," she muttered, pressing down on her finger with her thumb as the blood started to flow.

Edward was by her side in an instant, murmuring in concern, "Are you all right, Bella?" His warm breath caressed her earlobe, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He noticed this, and reluctantly took a step back.

"I'm fine," Bella said with a small smile, turning around to face him, her back against the counter. "It's just a cut."

Edward stared at her, his gorgeous green eyes smoldering with an intense fervor that made her insides immediately turn to mush.

He stepped forward again, and Bella's breath caught in her throat.

"Bella-"

"Cullen! Swan!"

Edward and Bella jumped almost the same time as their manager, Mr. Grange, came striding towards them. Edward rocked back on his heels, his one hand rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. Bella glanced down at her shoes, her cheeks blooming with color.

"I need you two to close up the shop. The last customer should be leaving in a couple of minutes," he said, with a tone that undoubtedly expressed his authority. "Do you two think you can handle it?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow bright and early, then. Here are the keys," he tossed them towards Edward, who caught them expertly in his hands. He nodded towards them and headed out the door, mumbling a 'good night' on the way out.

They worked quietly together until the last customer left the beanery. The moment Bella and Edward were alone, the atmosphere unmistakably turned much warmer. Edward turned his scorching gaze to Bella and smiled charmingly.

"Alone at last."

Bella's breath caught in her throat. "Yes," she whispered, her heart beginning to speed up and pound hard against her chest.

Edward's face looked emotionally pained as he began to ramble softly, "Bella, I've been meaning to tell you...I know we've been dating for a couple of months now, and I don't know if you feel the same way as I do_. _But Bella, from the moment I saw you, I've admired you." His voice got considerably lower as he added, "And now...now I _know _that I don't just admire you." His voice became low and passionate as he murmured, "I _love _you."

Bella's eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh," she whispered, unable to utter a coherent sentence, let alone remember how to breathe. "_Oh..."_

"Listen, you don't have to say anything-"

Edward's remark was cut short as Bella beamed at him a huge, ravishing smile. "I love you too, Edward."

He stared at Bella in shock. "You...you _do?_"

Bella grinned at him. "Want me to demonstrate just how much?"

Before Edward had a chance to ask her what she had meant Bella leaned forward, her full, yearning mouth crashing against his. At the sudden and unexpected contact, Edward stumbled back and their bodies collided against the counter behind them, knocking into the espresso machine.

They both stopped what they were doing to turn around and stare at it. A quick, peculiar craving hit them almost at once, and for the second time that night, Bella felt incredibly turned on.

"It's...beautiful," Bella whispered, reaching out to caress it sensuously with the palm of her hand. From where Edward stood beside her, she noticed the bulge in his pants and how it had grown enormously. She smirked, and leaned forward, her chest brushing against the espresso machine. "Mmmm..." she leaned her head back and moaned.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward growled. He stepped forward and pressed his manhood against her ass, letting her feel just how much she had made him aroused.

A sharp gasp escaped her throat, and her eyes began to gleam with lust and undefeatable passion. She turned around and slid her hands down his chest, roaming all the way down until she reached his manhood. Her lips parted as she took it in her hands embrace and squeezed it roughly.

A groan escaped Edward's lips. His breath grew quick, his heart beat growing irregular. He grasped her arms with both of his hands and swooped down to kiss her passionately, his body pressed hard against hers.

"Wait."

Edward drew back, blinking in confusion.

"Why not get a little...creative?" Bella drew behind her back a cup of espresso, with whipped cream and chocolate swirls decorating the top. She leaned her head back and drank a long sip, savoring in the taste. When she lifted her head back up, her lips were coated with hot, sugary goodness. "Want a taste?" she murmured, smiling seductively.

Desire like nothing Edward had ever felt before flooded through him. Emitting a low, sultry growl, Edward ripped off her shirt in one, eager flourish, and grinned when he noticed her shocked expression. "I want you," he murmured passionately, sliding his hands down her waist and thrusting her against his chest. "_All _of you," he whispered hotly against her ear, beginning to rain kisses down her neck and the sensitive spot right between her breasts.

Bella leaned her head back and moaned, permitting him access to her neck, her chest – everywhere. It was all for the taking. Tonight, she would hold nothing back. Tonight, she would show him just how much she had wanted him since the day he had walked through that door, gorgeous and handsome. His tongue swiped beneath her chin, her body releasing a violent shudder in response.

Sooner than she had expected, two sets of clothes lay forgotten in a rumbled pile on the floor, and their naked bodies, warm and inviting, were pressing against each other in a passionate embrace. Bella gasped as Edward grazed his slender fingers against her thigh, and then slid his finger into the spot between her legs. She arched backwards, leaning into the espresso machine and causing coffee to spurt out and onto her back.

"Oh!" Her lips parted as she felt the hot liquid splash against her already sweltering skin. "Oh, God...Edward," she whispered breathlessly. Sensing what she wanted, Edward reached out and pressed the espresso button, watching hungrily as it began streaming over Bella's collarbone and down her chest in one lush, thick wave. Wordlessly, Edward leaned down and began sucking on her warm, wet nipple; partaking in the delicacy of her and of the coffee that filled his mouth and made his taste buds run pungent and untamed.

Bella gasped, her chest heaving up and down as her body took on a series of spasms. She clung to Edward, panting and shuddering against him. The tip of his arousal brushed against her swollen midsection, and her heart rate sped to the highest extent. Her knees buckled, but before she could collapse Edward wrapped his hands around her and pushed her on top of the counter. She shivered as the cold seeped through her skin, and in a feeble attempt to stay warm, clutched Edward closer with her arms.

He needed no further encouragement. Gripping her thighs with his hands, he spread her legs wider to provide easier access and in one quick thrust, slipped himself inside of her.

Bliss.

Pure bliss. Nothing could accurately describe what both Edward and Bella were feeling as their bodies become one in that moment. The slow, satiny slide of him entering her was enough to still the erratic beat of her heart and the blood rushing through her veins. Wrapping her legs around him, Bella groaned as he began setting a rhythm; thrusting himself inside her even more thoroughly than he had before.

Once Edward's thrusts proceeded to slow, Bella's eyes sparked with sudden mischief. Gripping the edge of the counter in her hands, she pushed herself out of him completely and leaned over to grab the chocolate syrup that had been placed all by its lonesome right beside them. Edward eyed her curiously as she squirted chocolate into the palm of her hand, and then placed it back on the counter.

"Bella...?" He didn't get a chance to finish. A gasp escaped his throat as she took his swollen manhood in her chocolate-covered hand and started to stroke it.

"B-Bella." Edward closed his eyes and groaned, his head rolling back in a wave of outright ecstasy. After a moment of perfect bliss, Bella's hand stilled, and he jerked his head back to see what she was doing.

Nothing prepared him for what happened next.

"I want you, Edward," Bella murmured, repeating his exact words from before.

"_All _of you."

And with that, she swooped down and took him in her mouth, running her lips up and down and along the entire length of him, and making his whole body convulse. Bella closed her eyes and moaned, relishing in the perfect taste of him and of the chocolate that deliriously satisfied her in every way possible. When she pulled back, she only wanted more.

"Bella...don't stop." Edward's voice was a plea. "Whatever you do. Don't. Stop."

Bella smiled, because she knew that she had just created something new. It was an addiction that needed to be satisfied, a thirst that needed to be quenched, and a pleasure that needed to be indulged.

And with just the right person, you could conquer those things, and _much_ more. All you need is a little imagination, a dash of creativity, and some coffee, of course.

Because after all...what is sex without all the right kind of ingredients?

* * *

**_I always appreciate reviews!_  
**


	2. I Need You

**JAVA HIT  
**

_Chapter Two_**  
**

* * *

"Alice, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Why would you think I'd be hiding something?" Alice said innocently, nervously fumbling with her hands. She glanced back and forth between Bella and the phone, and Bella knew even before it rang who it was going to be on the other line.

The phone rang about two seconds later.

Alice and Bella made a violent grab for it, tumbling it over in the process. "Hey, Alice!" Bella cried, jabbing her in the elbow before bending over to pick it up.

"Hello? Edward?" Bella answered breathlessly, hope rising in her chest.

"Bella."

She sighed softly as the familiar voice sunk into her mind, erasing all thoughts of anything except Edward. His voice was like music to her ears, hitting all the right notes that fell so perfectly into place...right inside her heart.

"Edward," Bella whispered, at the same time she heard Alice lightly mutter something unintelligible beneath her breath. She smiled, but resisted the urge to give Alice a triumphant glance behind her back.

"I've missed you, Bella," his voice murmured, making her insides go all tingly.

She let out a soft laugh and said, "We just saw each other this morning. Remember?"

"Of course. But each moment without you, Bella, feels like an eternity."

Her heart jumped at his words, and she did something very unlike herself.

Bella giggled.

He chuckled, and her smile only grew wider. "So...you called me just to say hello?"

Bella heard Alice move restlessly behind her, and so she turned around to place her finger to her lips, stilling Alice's jerky movements. Alice rolled her eyes and gestured for Bella to listen, which made Bella realize that she was, in fact, hiding something.

Something very important.

She began to grow anxious.

"Actually, I was wondering Bella, if you would allow me to make you dinner tonight?"

_Oh, God... _Bella thought, her heart beginning to pound erratically within her chest.

"Dinner?" She repeated, her stomach all tied up in knots. "Oh, Edward, I'd like that very much."

She could almost sense him smiling as he murmured softly, "I love you, Bella. I'll see you at eight."

"Wait!" Bella nervously asked before he could hang up, "At my house?"

"Yes. And I'd suggest you wear something..." his voice trailed off, and a shiver passed through her body. "...that both you and I would like."

"Okay," She whispered into the phone.

"See you soon, Bella." He whispered back, and the line went dead.

Before she even had the chance to put the phone back in its place, Alice jumped her from behind.

"Oh my God! We have to get ready!"

Bella whipped around, beginning to stare her down. "What are you hiding, Alice?"

"Nothing!" she glanced away quickly, and then began shuffling over to my closet. "Okay, so we absolutely _have _to pick out a hot outfit for tonight...for my _brother._" She grinned, adding excitedly, "Good thing you have me Bella, because I know exactly what he likes!"

Bella crossed her arms stubbornly, standing her ground. "Alice, I refuse to pick out an outfit until you tell me what you're hiding."

"Bella, dear, do you want to look good for Edward or not?"

"Of course!" She narrowed her eyes irritably.

"Then I _refuse _to have you pick out this outfit."

Bella glared at Alice's back as she began sorting through her clothes, throwing random articles behind her and letting them fall one by one onto the floor. Bella sighed, giving up. She guessed she would just have to find out later. It was no use worrying about it now when she had other things to worry about...like Alice destroying her closet, for instance.

"Alice..." Bella sighed and reluctantly walked towards the dreaded closet.

"Oh this one is cute, try this one!" Alice shoved a sexy black mini skirt into her arms and Bella blinked, staring at it.

"Um...I'm not much of a skirt person."

"Bella, since when have you appreciated clothes like, ever?" Alice called over her shoulder, digging once more through her closet for a top that matched.

"Point taken," Bella mumbled, eyeing the skirt unappreciatively.

"Found one!" Alice exclaimed, springing to her feet and quickly tossing Bella the shirt.

Bella caught it before it could smack her in the face, and then held it out to look at it. It was short and slinky, and if she placed it under the light, the gold glitter sparkled. Alice awed her approval.

Bella shook her head, "Nuh uh, no way. I don't even know where you found this! I haven't worn this in _ages." _

"So?" Alice beamed at me. "You look _great _in it."

Bella cursed softly. She couldn't believe this; she was going to end up wearing this damn outfit. She felt her cheeks start to flame up.

"Oh, come on Bella; at least just try it on." She nudged her towards the bathroom, grinning like a maniac.

"Fine," Bella muttered, trudging into the bathroom. Once she was inside, she turned around and slammed the door, trying to make it sound dramatic.

Alice chuckled on the other side, and Bella scowled, already beginning to take off her clothes. _I can't believe she's making me try this on, _Bella thought angrily, slipping on the skirt and not daring to look at the mirror. Not yet, anyway.

Eventually, she would have to. Bella cringed at the thought.

The mini skirt surprisingly was snug on her hips, and as she twirled around in it, she realized that it was rather comfortable. Picking up the shirt, she slipped it on and then reluctantly turned around to face herself in the mirror.

She gasped.

"Bella? How is it? What do you think?" Alice's voice called from behind the door.

She was too stunned to speak. "It's..." She shook her head, speechless. Slowly, the door opened behind her, and immediately Alice mimicked her response.

"Bella, you look _amazing_!" Squealing happily, Alice hugged her and then strolled back into the room, "Okay, we have the outfit. Now, for the hair..."

Turning around, Bella groaned.

_And here comes the torture, _she thought with a painful sigh.

Balling her hands into fists, Bella slipped back into the room to meet her fate.

After about two hours and fifty thousand milliseconds later, Bella's look was almost to perfection. Her long, chocolate brown hair was up in a ponytail, and Alice had taken some strands out on top of her forehead so that they fell and delicately framed her pale, stunning face. Alice had barely given Bella any make-up except for lip gloss and a bit of mascara, but no blush, because as Alice so blatantly pointed out, she didn't need any considering how much her cheeks already flushed with color whenever Edward was around. By proving this was so, Bella blushed at the sound of his name.

"Wow, you have it bad," Alice said with a brief shake of her head, "You lucky, lucky girl."

"Don't you have Jasper?" Bella asked curiously, looking at Alice's reflection in the mirror.

Alice smiled, and then nodded. "Yup, good old Jazz. Why?"

"Well...shouldn't you feel lucky then too?"

"Of course. It's just...," Alice sighed and their eyes met intently in the mirror. "You and Edward have such a unique kind of a love...a love that I can tell is so deep, it wouldn't dare to begin to fade."

"Isn't that the kind of love you and Jasper have?" Bella turned around and glanced up at Alice's face thoughtfully. "Please, Alice, what do you mean?"

"Well...yes, we love each other, and it's a very strong kind of love, but Bella...you and Edward...you're both different. You're both...hungry for each other in a way that will never cease to amaze me. It's like, whenever you two look at each other from across the room, I can _feel _your passion for each other. It's very...pungent."

By this time, Bella was blushing madly. Alice took one look at her friend and laughed.

"See what I mean about not needing blush?" Alice playfully teased her.

Bella rolled her eyes and then stood up. "Haha. What time is it?"

Alice checked her watch. "Seven fifty-five."

Simultaneously they gasped.

"Alice, get your butt out of my house! He's going to be here any second!" Bella shoved at her frantically, biting down on her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Alice sprinted towards the door, turned the knob, and stepped outside. She poked her head in, looked at Bella, and then grinned mischievously. "Have fun with-"

The door slammed, followed by a shoe colliding hard against it. Alice's loud, trilling laugh could be heard all the way down the hall.

_Alice, _Bella thought with an exasperated sigh. What was she going to do with her?

The clock ticked, on and on inside Bella's mind as she sat on the couch and waited, her nerves continuing to build until no longer could she stand just sitting there.

Right when she was about to head into her bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

_Edward! _

Smiling broadly, Bella ran to the door. Once there, she flung it open and became face to face with her one and only handsome prince charming, Edward Cullen.

Her heart flew when she saw him there leaning against the doorway. One hand was stuck inside his jacket pocket, the other holding a large bag of groceries. Their eyes met, and Bella stood there in front of him, tongue-tied and breathless.

"May I come in?" Edward murmured softly.

At last, Bella found her voice. "Of course," she said with a small smile, stepping inside to let him in. She held her breath as he passed her and strolled right into the kitchen, setting down the bag of groceries on the counter.

"What are we having?" Bella asked, following him inside the kitchen.

He turned around to face her, grinning. "Lemon grilled tilapia."

"That's my favorite," Bella said with a smile, touched that he had remembered.

"I know," Edward stepped closer, and Bella's breath instantly caught in her throat. Gripping her chin lightly with his fingers, he leaned his forward affectionately against hers and murmured, "I am going to do the best to make this night one you will always remember."

Tears prickled at the back of Bella's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "Oh, Edward..." _How will I ever, ever begin to deserve you? _

"Do you have olive oil?" Edward asked suddenly.

Bella blinked, snapping out of the moment. "Um...yeah, I think so. Didn't you get it at the grocery store?" She turned around and opened one of the cabinets, taking it out and then handing it to Edward.

"Thanks. And no, I sort of assumed you would have it," he said with a shrug, taking the cap off of the olive oil and beginning to drizzle it over the plate of fish fillets.

Bella leaned against the counter and watched him, admiring the swift, graceful movements of his muscular arms as he cooked. One by one he began to take the different kind of spices out of the grocery bag, applying all of them on top of the fish in a quick, skillful manner. Soon, Bella began to find herself irreversibly entranced; her eyes glued to his every movement, every flick of his wrist, and every jerk of his arm...

"Bella?"

Wordlessly, she looked up at him.

"Would you like to squeeze the lemon?"

"Don't you want to do that part?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'll help," he assured her, flashing her that old familiar crooked smile she so loved.

As she had known it would, her stomach immediately erupted with butterflies. "Okay," she agreed quietly, slipping into the spot that was between him and the counter. She felt Edward's close presence right behind her, and her cheeks turned incredibly hot.

"Pick up the lemon, Bella," Edward murmured deeply next to her ear, and she gulped, nodding sharply as she took a hold of the lemon and began squeezing it over the fish.

"Wait." Taking both of her hands in his own, Edward stepped closer, his front brushing against Bella's back side. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and let Edward instruct her on how to correctly squeeze a lemon.

She felt the warm, juicy liquid begin to flow through their joined hands, and a groan barely passed through Bella's lips. In addition to the yellow, wet substance sliding deliciously in between their hands, Bella could feel the swell of Edward's manhood, pressing subtly against her in such a way that she almost moaned in protest.

Her breath quickened, but she dared not turn her head. When all the juice was squeezed out of the lemon, Edward took it and threw it in the sink. She continued to stand there, breathing heavily and not quire sure what she was supposed to be doing next.

"Right," By just hearing the strained tone of his voice, Bella could tell that he, too, was feeling out of sorts. Bella smiled softly to herself and glanced back at the fish.

"So...what's next?"

"It needs to marinate for fifteen minutes," Edward said quietly, looking up and straight into her eyes. At that moment, her whole body caught on fire. And that wasn't surprising, considering how hot and intense his eyes sparkled the moment they met hers.

"What do you...suggest we do during that time?" Bella whispered breathlessly, unable to look away from his smoldering gaze.

"I have a pretty good idea," Edward murmured, but before he could explain what exactly that was, he quickly turned his attention back to the fish to start marinating it. Once the fish began to soak, Edward turned and grabbed Bella, picking her up and swinging her into his arms.

She gasped, flinging her arms around his neck as he began to carry her towards the bedroom. "Edward, wait! What about the tilapia?"

"What about it?" Edward murmured, grazing his lips across her collarbone. "By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Remind me to thank Alice."

Bella sighed, "I'm sure she already knows."

"It's a shame you won't be needing it."

"Won't be needing what?"

Chuckling, Edward walked into the bedroom and dropped her on top of the bed with a gentle _plop. _She bounced once, twice, before Edward's body fell alluringly on top of hers and all thoughts of tilapia were abandoned.

"Edwar-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. A gasp escaped her throat as he took the slinky edge of her shirt and slipped it over her head in a quick and easy flourish. Her bra was ripped from her breasts almost immediately afterward, and Edward barely gave her a warning before he swooped down and clamped his mouth gently over her nipple. It hardened magically at his touch, and he began to knead and suckle on it teasingly, causing a moan to escape her parted lips.

"Edward...oh God."

"Bella...my Bella," Edward murmured lovingly, running his lips furthermore over the spot between her breasts and letting his head fall there momentarily to listen to her thudding heartbeat. It thudded hard and strong, and then increased in its rhythm when he began to trail his hands down the curvy length of her body.

Gripping her pony tail, he took the elastic band that tied her hair together and slowly slid it off, gazing in satisfaction as her hair fell down and over her shoulders. "There," he murmured. "Now you are perfect."

Bella murmured softly his name, kissing him with as much strength and passion as she possessed.

"Your skirt, Bella," He whispered, feeling her shudder beneath him. She nodded soundlessly and with his help slid it off much quicker then she would have thought possible. Edward threw the skirt to the floor and then stared at her underwear, suddenly aggravated that there was so many layers of clothing to get through until, at last, flesh could touch flesh.

Bella shivered slightly from the cold once she was completely naked. Suddenly realizing this, Edward pressed his body once more against hers, and then claimed her mouth with his own. She kissed him back passionately, their tongue wrestling with each others for a couple of long, intensified moments until Bella began to grow impatient and drew back.

"I'm naked, and you're not," she whispered, tugging at the hem of his jeans. Edward chuckled and without making her wait any further, quickly slid off his jeans, followed by his underwear. Bella's growled softly in satisfaction and immediately attacked, taking him with both of her hands and filling him with her mouth almost completely.

Edward shuddered and groaned, the feeling of Bella's wet, satiny lips sucking on him almost too much to bear. Leaning forward, he pushed his hands through her hair, taking a hold of her head and then moving himself deeper into her mouth. She moaned passionately and began massaging him skillfully with her lips, moving up and down, up and down, faster, and faster, closer and closer, until...

"Bella," Edward gasped. "I'm about to..."

Knowing exactly what he was about to do, Bella took him out of her mouth, pushed him down against the bed, and then straddled him.

"B-Bella..."

"Sssh," Bella whispered, and spreading her legs wide she slipped him inside of her, at the exact same moment he came.

Edward sighed with pleasure and lifted his head to kiss her softly, his hands gripping her hips as she moved in and out of him, blissfully setting a rhythm that had them both gasping for more.

When Bella began leaning towards his chest, Edward gripped her sides and then flipped them over, however making sure that he was still inside of her. She slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him everywhere until he thrusted himself so impossibly deep inside of her that her heart itself stopped, stunning her momentarily before the pleasure came crashing through.

"Oh, God...Edward."

"Bella...Bella," Edward moaned, driving himself deeper into her than he ever had before. Bella wasn't even aware of the scream that pierced through the room and out the open window, startling the people walking the streets below. No, she was only aware of the way that Edward felt inside of her, filling all of the cracks and pieces of her heart, and everything that existed in between...

Edward collapsed against Bella, their breath coming out in quick waves against each other's lips. They shivered against each other, holding each other in every way possible. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally...and most of all, through a bond that would never break.

After a long, moment's silence, Edward lifted his head and kissed the sensitive, wonderful spot in between her breasts.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She barely lifted her head to look at him.

"I have a proposition to make."

"Yes?" She shuddered as she felt his hand trail over her nipple.

"Will you marry me?"

Bella smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_


End file.
